Grand Chase Chronicles
by mikichara12
Summary: Elesis, Lire and Arme joins Grand Chase to beat all evil. What adventures lie ahead for them? Are they the only ones who will beat all evil persons or will more companions come? Pairings are ElesisXRonan,LireXRyan,ArmeXLass,AmyXJin,MariXSieghart.
1. Meeting

This is my first ever fanfic, so please take it easy on me. Arigatou!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase.

Oh before I forget, in case you are just wondering what are the pairings, it's ElesisXRonan, LireXRyan, ArmeXLass, AmyXJin and MariXSieghart.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting

The chase just starts now. Trial tower, a place where they would be tested even Wendy is said to be wild there let's just say it's not true. Meet Elesis, Arme and Lire. They are the members of Grand Chase. We don't know but maybe there will be some members who will be added in the future.

"Huh? Who are you? What are you doing here?" a red haired girl with matching red eyes asked. Her clothes are also red and she wore an attire for knights. Her weapon is a sword.

"I'm taking the test! You see if I pass this test I'll be able to enter grand chase." the little purple haired girl cheerfully replied. She had purple eyes. She is wearing a violet dress and her weapon is a staff.

"Hello. I think you are my teammates. It's nice to meet you." The yellow haired girl politely said. She has green eyes. She is an elf. She is wearing a green tank top and also a green skirt. Her weapon is a bow.

"I suppose all of you know what will happen if you pass and I'm the knight master it's nice to meet you." The knight master said in a very nice way. The knight master was dressed in bright red armor.

"This will be very easy!" The red-haired shouted.

"She looks very irresponsible." The violet-haired whispered. The yellow-haired was speechless because of her teammates. They fought the creatures at the first floor. And now they are in the second floor.

"I think we should introduce ourselves." The yellow-haired girl said

"Ok. My name is Elesis. I'm a knight from Kanavan." The red-haired introduced herself first.

"My name is Arme. I'm a mage from Serdin." The purple-haired girl said.

"My name is Lire. I'm an archer from Eryuell Island." The yellow -haired girl politely said again. While fighting the slime, Elesis saw Arme not attacking but just drinking tea.

"Hey would you attack at least. Don't just-"Elesis said but was cut off by Arme.

"**Meteor!** There happy?" Arme shouted after finishing her tea.

"Woah! Are you planning to fry me with those small meteors?"

"No. At least Lire has common sense to be beside me when I casted those meteors and at least she didn't interrupt me while I'm charging my mana and casting a spell unlike you."

"Are you saying that I don't have any common sense?"

"Almost. At least I and Lire don't attack suddenly unlike you who attacks without thinking."

"Stop arguing! Remember, we're a team now. If we fail here we won't be able to join the grand chase." Lire reminded them.

"Ok. At least Lire is really nice!" Arme said and stuck her tongue out at Elesis.

"Stop it Shorty!" Elesis shouted emphasizing the word 'Shorty'.

"Call me shorty again and I'll make sure you won't have a place in my shield! I'm smart unlike you."

"Are you testing my patience?"

"I said stop it!" Lire shouted

"Ok." Arme and Elesis said in unison. After a few floors they have finally reached their destination, the top of the tower, where Wendy is located. You can see that the whole place was filled with snow. The three girls were surprised when Wendy landed in front of them.

"Even its cold here we got to fight guys let's go!" Elesis shouted. She charged at Wendy.

"You don't need to be bossy, Redhead." Arme whispered to herself. She casted a shield to protect her then she teleported beside Wendy and casted some fireballs. Lire, on the other hand, went to a safe distance to be able to shoot her arrows from behind to support the mage and knight. And after one air spiral, one shooting star and one meteor, they managed to defeat Wendy. Wendy stood up. The three girls prepared to attack Wendy but Knight Master came in and stopped them.

"The test is over now girls." Knight Master said.

"But-"Elesis was cut off.

"Wendy isn't a dangerous monster, in reality; she agreed to help out in our test since she has no place to stay."

"Why doesn't she have any place to stay?" Arme asked.

"It's because Kaze'aze destroyed her original home."

"I'm sorry for being hard on you Wendy." Lire said to Wendy.

"It's ok. I'm doing this also for the war to stop." Wendy said. She tried to stand but failed since the three girl's attacks did a big damage on her.

"I'm also sorry. Here let me heal you." Arme said. She used boost heal on Wendy. Wendy thanked Arme for healing her. Elesis was indeed getting impatient. She also said her apologies to Wendy.

"Now I'll be you're trainer. I'm sure that you can do it." Knight Master announced.

They all went back to Serdin castle and celebrated there. Meanwhile... someone is currently watching them. A boy with white hair and blank eyes as if someone has possessed him.

"Enjoy as much as you want. You will never defeat me." The boy said and laughed.

* * *

So what do you think? I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. A Sudden Attack

Sorry if I haven't been able to upload a few days it's because of my internet and also I was fixing my own story that I made by myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own grand chase.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Sudden Attack

After one hour of celebrating (which ended at 11:00 am) the soldiers saw that the orcs and goblins were attacking the outer wall. One of them ran towards the castle to report it to the Knight Master. She called the Grand Chase to do their first mission, to beat all of the orcs and goblins who were attacking the outer wall.

"This is the worst thing that is happening to me! Why do they have to attack in the middle of the night? Disturbing my sleep is really the worst! "Elesis complained while running at the streets of Serdin.

"Oh so for you sleep should be first before the safety of people. Then why did you ever join the chase?" Arme shouted.

"Please stop fighting once again. We need to hurry." Lire begged. They were heading for the outer wall of Serdin. When they arrived at their destination, Arme casted saver for the whole Chase.

"Here we are! You little orcs and goblins, you are so dead!" Elesis shouted at the orcs and the goblins which are about to attack her.

"Please cover me up!" Arme said as she began to charge her mana and cast her favourite spell, firestorm. Lire nodded. She aimed for the orcs and goblins' heads and then used big shot.

"Arme are you finished yet?" The knight asked as she was getting impatient.

"I'm ready! **Firestorm!**" The purple-haired mage shouted.

"Let's move on now." The elf said. After 30 minutes of fighting the orcs and goblins. They saw the leader. It was an orc warrior.

"Get ready because you're dead! **Air Spiral!**" Elesis said as she used her third skill. She slashed upwards and then aimed for the monster's heart.

"**Stone curse!**" Arme twirled her wand. A green wave was shot towards the orc warrior. The orc warrior's legs were stuck in the ground.

"I can't get out!" The orc warrior said.

"**Shooting star!**" Lire aimed her arrows into a spiral shaped and the orc warrior was hit at the back.

"Is it dead now?" Elesis asked. Suddenly the orc warrior laughed and swung his hammer at Arme. Arme bumped at the wall with a loud thud. She was unconscious.

"Arme!" Elesis and Lire shouted in unison.

"Do you really think that you can beat me that easily?" The orc warrior said then laughed. Lire pulled out a small red potion from her pocket and let Arme drink it. In no time at all, Arme recovered.

"Arme rest for the meantime." Lire said. Arme shook her head while she gazed at Elesis who started attacking. She used sonic wave on the orc warrior. Arme stood and used sky scamper at the orc warrior. While the orc warrior was in the air Lire used big shot. The orc warrior fell on the ground lifelessly.

"Wow you guys are great!" A voice was heard from the branch of the tree. There they saw a man with jet-black hair and matching eyes sitting at the branch of the tree.

"Are you the one who ordered to attack in the middle of the night?" Elesis shouted while preparing her sword.

"Sorry for being rude. Who are you?" Lire said trying to keep the hot tempered knight from attacking the man.

"My name is Sieghart." He said in a bored tone.

"Sieghart? Isn't that my ancestor's name? It's impossible for him to be alive. He was my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather. No way he could be alive and look like that. He looks like a 16 years old!" Elesis thought.

"Wait a minute. Sieghart? Isn't that the name of a Kanavan knight who was missing since he went to an ancient city? Could it be possible that you are that person?" Arme asked.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Then you might be my ancestor." Elesis said.

"What do you mean hot head?"

"I said you just might be my, great, great, great, great, great grandfather!"

"Oh! Sorry! Look it's almost dawn! I got to go to Xenia now. Please tell the grand chase if you ever meet them, I'll be willing to join them and meet me at Xenia! Bye! See you next time!" With that, Sieghart ran off, waving before he did.

"But we are the Grand Chase! Great! He's gone now." Lire said.

"Did he even breathe while saying that?" Arme sweat dropped.

"That guy sure was weird." Elesis face palmed. The three went inside Serdin since there were no monsters already.

"Good job girls. As expected from the three of you." Knight Master greeted once they got inside Serdin.

"Those monsters are just easy to beat for us three. They are not worthy to face me." Elesis said feeling very proud of beating them.

"I see. Still, don't forget to work like a team."

"We won't forget it Knight Master." Lire said.

"That's true Knight Master!" Arme shouted. While walking at the streets of Serdin, it was completely silent. At least they managed to reach the park. Arme took a quick look at the time at the center of the park and noticed that it's 2:00 am already. Then they continue to head at the castle. Still it's completely silent until one person tried to break the silent.

"Well, he is right that it is dawn already. What I mean is Sieghart." Lire said, breaking the silence while walking at the streets of Serdin.

"I heard ghosts come up when its 12:00-3:00 you know." Arme informed changing the topic and trying to be creepy and scary.

"You got to be kidding Arme, right? Ghosts are non-existent creatures! They can't be real. They're just inside our imagination and all." Elesis said and laughing nervously.

"You're scared aren't you?" Arme asked.

"I'm not!" Elesis replied.

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You a-"

"The two of you stop it! My ears are hurting because of you two. Elesis if you are scared stop pretending you're not! Arme don't be so hard on Elesis!" Lire shouted trying stopping the two from arguing.

"Sorry Lire." The two said in unison.

"I swear, if you two don't stop it, I'll be cranky and gray-haired by the time I'm 20."

"Anyway I'm tired. We haven't got any sleep at all." Elesis mentioned.

"Now that you said that, you are right." Arme agreed.

"Let's go to the castle if you want to get more sleep then." Lire told them.

* * *

"Good morning Mimi." Arme said to her pet Luna. She received a meow from Mimi. It was 8:00 in the morning that time. Arme dressed herself properly. She went outside of her room and relaxed for the meantime at the Grand Chase's living room. Soon Elesis went out of her room. Then Lire went out of her room.

"Morning Arme and Lire." Elesis said still sleepy.

"Good Morning Elesis and Arme." Lire said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Elesis and Lire." Arme replied, smiling.

"It's hard to only have 5 hours of sleep. Can I sleep for 3 more hours?"

"Let's get our breakfast now. I'm really hungry now." Arme complained.

"Breakfast? Breakfast? Meaning food?" Elesis asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yup! Let's go now I'm really hungry."

"Maybe I would have energy if I eat breakfast, right?"

"That's correct!"

"Then let's go!"

"Ok! Race you to the kitchen!"

"Good thing they didn't argue. I thought they will do it again." Lire thought. Lire followed the two. Suddenly Knight Master stopped the two from running and they told them that Queen of Serdin would like to have breakfast with them. Elesis, Lire and Arme greeted the Knight Master and agreed. They followed Knight Master to the Dining area.

"Good morning your majesty." Knight Master, Elesis, Lire and Arme greeted the Queen.

"Please sit down." The Queen said. The four of them sat down the chairs. Suddenly servants were putting some food in their plates. Elesis looks like she was about to explode in any minute because of the delicious looking food. She was almost drooling over the foods.

"Well, let's eat." The Queen said. As on cue, Elesis ate it like a person who hasn't eaten like 100 years. Knight Master cleared her throat as a signal for Elesis to eat properly. The Queen of Serdin was about to laugh. Even how many times Knight Master cleared her throat, Elesis still continued eating. Arme and Lire looked at each other and laughed. The Queen laughed.

"Elesis! Please stop eating like that." Knight Master called Elesis.

"What?" Elesis asked. She still have a fried harpy leg on her mouth, on her left hand is a bread and on her other hand is a fried harpy leg. Realizing her actions, she immediately apologized.

"Your majesty, Lire and Arme stop it." Knight Master said calmly. Lire, Arme and the Queen also apologized.

"I invited you three because I want to thank you for saving the whole Serdin. If you hadn't come, some people might have been dead already." The Queen said.

"It's nothing your majesty." Elesis, Lire and Arme said in unison. After they have finished eating, the Knight Master called the Grand Chase for something.

"Knight Master you called us?" Lire asked.

"Yes. I called you for..." Knight Master said.

* * *

First of all please read and review. Sorry if I have some errors. I hope you liked it anyway.

Now let's ask some questions. What do you thing the Knight Master called them for? What did you think of Elesis, Lire and Arme at this chapter? Find out why Knight Master called the Grand Chase... in Chapter 3!


	3. Mistakes and Training

I'm sorry for making you wait. Well here it is! Chapter 3: Mistakes and Training! Oh! I did hang you on chapter 2, right? So here's the answer to my question number 1! Well, good luck for Elesis, Lire and Arme!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase.

* * *

Chapter 3: Mistakes and Training

"I called you for..." Knight Master trailed off.

"For?" Arme asked making a cutesy face.

"For a mission?" Elesis asked.

"No! To tell you that you need to be more aware of your actions mostly you Elesis!" Knight Master shouted at the three.

"It's Elesis fault!" Arme pointed at Elesis.

"Stop it short stack!" Elesis said.

"Shut up muscle head!"

"You're the one who should shut up short stuff!"

"Hey! Stop calling me those names hothead!"

"Who am I to obey you nerd?"

"I said stop calling me weird names redhead!"

"Just shut up shorty!"

"I said stop it knuckle head!" The two continued arguing and calling each other some nicknames.

"I guess I should leave this to the Knight Master. Besides I'm the one who always stops them." Lire thought. She looked at Knight Master who is about to explode. Knight Master slammed the desk.

"Stop it! Remember you are a team! If you continue to argue, peace might not be restored." Knight Master shouted again but this time she is losing her temper. The two apologized as usual.

"Let's go to the field. We will need to practice." Knight Master said as he walked out of the room. Arme and Elesis looked at Lire. Lire just shrugged and followed first the Knight master next is Arme then Elesis. While the four are walking at the castle halls, some knights passing by greeted them. Knight Master opened the door towards the practice field.

"I'll train and teach you three here some skills, especially Elesis since she wields a sword." Knight Master announced.

"Knight Master I know many spells already so it's ok for you not to teach me." Arme cheerfully said.

"Ok then Arme. Let's have a spar."

"Ok!" Arme and Knight Master went at the center of field. Knight Master prepared her sword. Arme took out her staff and attacked first. She made a star shape in the air and kicked it then launched some fireballs. Knight Master easily dodged them. When she was very close to her, Arme used Reverse Gravity. Knight Master was lifted up and fell. Knight Master recovered easily and was about to strike Arme. Arme used Saver and then used Stone Curse and Lightning Bolt. Knight Master's feet were stuck in the ground but she easily got out and dodged the incoming attack. Arme was out of mana that's why she just started launching fireballs. Knight Master dodged them easily since she has quick reflexes and was about to strike Arme in the neck but stopped.

"That was a good battle Arme." Knight Master said as she sheathed her sword in her scabbard.

"Thanks but if it's a battle to death I must have been dead by now." Arme admitted.

"You're next Elesis."

"Finally! It's my turn now." Elesis excitedly shouted. Arme went to the side of the field while Elesis went at the center of the field. Elesis prepared her sword then charged. She started slashing Knight Master but Knight Master blocks all of her attack. The knight almost sliced Knight Master but Knight Master dodged them. Then Elesis used Air Spiral but she missed. Knight Master didn't see a chance to attack since Elesis was rapidly using her sword. Elesis then used Sonic Wave but Knight Master jumped out of the way. The next thing Elesis knew was she was about to be stabbed at the heart by Knight Master but of course Knight Master stopped.

"That was good Elesis but you need to learn more skills that's why I'll teach you some skills. Before I forget, after doing skills don't stop attacking." Knight Master announced. Elesis nodded.

"Lire get in the center of the field because this time it will be you're turn." Knight Master added. Elesis also went to the side of the field. For the first time Arme and Elesis gave a hi-five to each other. Lire smiled at this sight. Knight Master attacked first while Lire is looking at Arme and Elesis but Lire dodged quickly.

"Never take your eyes off the opponent." Knight Master said.

"I won't Knight Master." Lire said, smiling. She used Big Shot and Arrow Rain. Knight Master dodges them all. Lire kept on shooting arrows while Knight Master tries her best to dodge them all. Knight Master thought of a good plan. She spiralled around Lire. Lire knew that and used Shooting Star which made Knight Master back away for a bit of meters. Again Lire keeps on shooting some arrows and used Eagle Sight. Knight Master was about to hit Lire but she quickly dodged out of the way. She used Flame Arrow. Knight Master almost got hit by the attack after she dodged the next thing he knew was Lire using Attack Swing. She dodged it again and when she was about to turn to Lire she was surprised because Lire's arrow and bow was almost near at her head and was ready to aim it.

"That was nice Lire. You have beaten me." Knight Master admitted.

"I have battled many monsters on the way here to Serdin and they used the same technique just to beat me." Lire paused and took a deep breath. "When you were trying to get close to me that's when I found out that my calculations are correct of what you're going to do and maybe that's how I won." Again she took a deep breath. "Still that worn me out."

"3 days from now on we'll train but this time you three will battle against me." Knight Master announced. So they ate first with the Queen and Knight Master again. They went to their personal rooms which has a color coding. For example, Elesis' room is bright red, Lire's room is green and Arme's room is purple. They changed into their pyjamas and went to sleep.

* * *

It was morning. The Grand Chase changed into their Adventurers Armor Set. As always they had breakfast with the Queen and Knight Master for the third time. Knight Master was very happy to see the Grand Chase behaving properly. After eating Lire saw Elesis and Arme talking.

"Looks like they have finally decided to stop bickering. Maybe it's because of Knight Master." Lire thought. So, a few hours have passed and the Grand Chase ate their Lunch with the Queen and Knight Master from now on and they went at the field.

"Lire and Arme have a spar for the meantime. Elesis I'll teach you some skills." Knight Master declared.

"Sheesh, I already know many skills. She doesn't need to teach me." Elesis thought. Knight Master prepared her sword and also Elesis. After 3 hours, Elesis learned three skills and they are Circle Blade, Magnum Blade and Storm Blade. On the ongoing spar of Lire and Arme, Arme just won for the fifth time while Lire won only for two times.

"Should we continue?" Arme asked cheerfully in a teasing tone.

"What's her problem? First she shields herself, second she uses Athena's Sword and attacks me with all of her skills and third cures me." Lire thought. She was still lying on the floor and was twitching. "Is Knight Master finished on teaching Elesis?" Lire asked while getting up.

"That's enough for today. Lire and Arme tell us first what happened on your spar." Knight Master suddenly said.

"Well Knight Master it's 5-2. Arme keeps on teleporting that's why I got beaten." Lire reported.

"I see. But Arme didn't teleporting tire you out?"

"Not even a bit. Well I can't teleport since she was launching arrows at me and that's the story why I got beaten for the first 2 rounds." Arme said feeling proud of her winning score and of her realizations.

"Ok. Grand Chase, 2 days from now the three of you will battle me. So practice tomorrow."

"Yes Knight Master." The three said in unison. They went inside the castle and ate their food. Then they changed into their Pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

Days have passed and it was time for the Grand Chase to battle Knight Master. Of course they did the normal routine.

"Let's see if you can win against me, Grand Chase." Knight Master taunted knowing that she will be defeated. They went inside the field and began to fight. Arme used Saver and Athena's Sword quickly. Elesis charged and started slashing Knight Master continuously while Lire started firing arrows at Knight Master. Knight Master dodged them all. She was about to hit Arme since she was just standing there but She was lifted up and when she was about to fall she was caged inside a stone. Lire and Elesis took this opportunity to strike Knight Master. Elesis continuously slashed her sword then slashed it downwards while Lire fired five arrows. Knight Master was hurt a bit and got out of her stone cage. Knight Master slashed Elesis. Arme teleported beside Elesis and used Cure. Lire just keep on firing arrows. Elesis charged once again Knight Master. Arme made a star on the air and when it glowed green she kicked it and launched many fireballs. Elesis, Lire and Arme successfully hit Knight Master. Arme used Lightning Bolt and Dark Cloud. Elesis used Sonic Wave then Magnum Blade. Lire shot many arrows upwards and it rained arrow. She next used Attack Swing. Arme summoned many meteors next and then jumped when she landed she was surrounded by a large pillar of fire. Elesis kept on slashing Knight Master again, Lire kept on launching arrows and Arme kept on launching fireballs.

"Just a few days of practice and they have improved already." Knight Master smiling at her thought. Elesis used slashed upwards and then down to the heart but Knight Master dodged it quickly when she was about to strike Lire, Lire used Shooting Star. Knight Master dodged only a bit of arrows. Arme used Home of Darkness quickly and Shining Arrow. Elesis slashed Knight Master in a fast rate. Lire was still launching arrows while Arme is firing fireballs. Lire used Flame Arrow and Eagle Sight. Knight Master easily dodged Lire's Flame Arrow. When Knight Master was about to turn to attack Elesis, Elesis used Storm Blade and slashed Knight Master then used Circle Blade. Knight Master was lying in the floor after the smoke cleared from Elesis' Circle Blade.

"Elesis! Take it easy! THIS IS A SPAR NOT A REAL BATTLE!" Lire scolded Elesis.

"Sorry. I got too worked up. I'm sure someone can... hmmmm... do something?" Elesis unsurely said.

"Don't worry everyone! Knight Master is okay! I just need to heal her." Arme cheerfully said after checking Knight Master's pulse and her wounds.

"Huh?" Elesis and Lire wondered.

"**Boost Heal**!" Arme held out her wand and muttered the spell. Knight Master sat up after Arme stopped muttering the spell.

"Thanks Arme." Knight Master muttered.

"It's nothing Knight Master. It's also my duty to support my teammates in battle since I'm a mage and also a person who mastered black and white magic." Arme explained.

"So that explains why we somehow felt stronger." Elesis said while recalling the time Arme used Athena's Sword.

"Well from what I can say is that the three of you are really prepared." Knight Master said. Suddenly the door opened and a soldier who looks like was about to report something to Knight Master came in.

"There you are Knight Master. Something bad is happening." The soldier said, panting. The Grand Chase and Knight Master were alerted about the news.

"What is it?" Knight Master asked.

"The monsters are disturbing the people."

"Where is it?"

"It's in..."

* * *

I'm sorry if I have some errors but still I hope you like it. Please read and review.

Our questions that I'm leaving you for this chapter are... (Drum rolls) Where do you think is the place? What could their armor be?

Well keep your answers everyone and wait for Chapter 4!


	4. Fun and Battle at Kerrie Beach

Finally! After more than a month, I'm now finished with my chapter 4! Well i took long because of... well just blame school works! I think this is my longest chapter in the story. Even i say this for a million times it's okay... I'm really sorry if there would be mistakes! Before we go to the story...

KAT: thank you very much for the super special anti-grammatical and spelling errors spray!

Amythedancer: thank you for telling me that i have some wrong grammars! At least i know now that i need to pay attention to it.

Moonyandpadfoot007/ Syaoran-kun: Thanks for telling me about my mistakes when i allow you to read my story at school. You have been a great help!

Kazuki: Even i'm your cousin... I won't spoil so much things to you. It ruins your excitement which means you have nothing to expect that much. deshou? (goes back to evil planning for the future chapters.)

Utsuro: Elesis and Arme getting along? I'm planning something about Elesis after the boys comes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase.

The destination is Kerrie Beach! Something is fishy about Arme. Just read and find out! Story staaaaaaaaaaaart~!

* * *

Chapter 4: Fun and Battle at Kerrie Beach

"It's in Kerrie Beach Knight Master." The soldier said.

"Grand Chase, go at Kerrie Beach at once! Arme I know you know the route towards Kerrie Beach so you lead them there." Knight Master commanded.

"Yes!" The Grand Chase said. Before they go towards Kerrie Beach they packed a few things...

Elesis' room...

"Since its still afternoon and we might camp there I'm going to get my Ninian armor set since once I get there I'll also splash some water on Arme's face." Elesis said to herself while laughing manically. She wore her Ninian armor set already and she put up her Adventurer armor set and then she began packing her things.

"I'm going to change into my Ninian armor set once we get there. Let's see toothbrush, a pair of pajamas, sleeping bag and sword." Elesis closed her bag and left her room and waited at the Grand Chase's living room.

Lire's room...

"From its name I'm sure we will have fun there after battling monsters. I'll wear my Ninian armor set already and wear my Adventure armor set so Elesis and Arme wouldn't know." She also wore her green Ninian Armor Set and on top of it was her green Adventurer Armor Set. She began to pack her things. While getting her sleeping bag inside her cabinet something fell from it. She looked at it and smiled.

"I almost forgot about you. Maybe I should bring this little buddy out now." She recited a spell and the slime appeared in front of her.

"Hi Lire! It's been a long time since your birthday." The slime cheerfully said. The green blob looked at Lire and was surprised. Lire was crying. She suddenly picked the slime and hugged it.

"I miss mom now, Lili!" Lire said crying.

"Lire don't forget that you will protect everyone." Lili said.

"You're right, we should get going now." The elf closed her bag and exited her room and went inside the Grand Chase's living room.

Arme's room...

"Finally I have finished packing. Good thing I can put anything inside my small bag. Let's see I have finished packing. I still haven't finished dressing up!" Arme said to herself. She closed her bag and wore her Ninian armor set first then her Adventurer armor set.

"Where are you going Arme?" Her pet Luna asked.

"You're coming with us Mimi. We're going to Kerrie Beach to battle those monsters that are disturbing peace there."

"Can I battle?"

"Of course. I'll wear my Ice necklace this time. Come on Mimi, let's go." They exited their room and waited for the other Grand Chase members.

Grand Chase's Living room...

"So everyone's here! Let's go." Elesis said excitedly. She was about to open the door.

"Wait! You guys don't really plan to carry those heavy bags of yours, right?" Arme asked.

"What do you mean Arme?" Lire asked.

"Just put your bags inside this small bag of mine." Arme said. Lire and Elesis did what she said.

"So we will now be going and how come this bag is small but you can put many things in it?" Elesis asked.

"Shouldn't we be going now? I'm bringing my pet, Lili with us." The blonde elf asked and pointed at the green blob.

"I'm bringing Mimi since she can help take down the monsters too." The amethyst-eyed mage said and also pointed at her cat.

"Okaaaaay... I'm the one who still haven't got a pet. Now let's go!" The knight said, opening the door. Lire and Arme followed. They went out of the castle and the city. When they reached the Outer Wall of Serdin it was still in the afternoon and Arme already led them towards Kerrie Beach.

"Let's take a break." Elesis boredly said.

"But Kerrie Beach is near here already." Arme said. She looked at Lire hoping to help her with the situation.

"We should continue Elesis. When we are very near Kerrie Beach we will camp since its night already." Lire explained.

"Let's just camp here. You're the one who said that it's night already. Did someone bring some food?" Elesis asked, slumping on a tree.

"I brought some food and here are your bags. Maybe it is a good idea to camp here." Arme agreed. She handed their bags and took out some kitchen supplies. She picked up some woods that she instantly saw. She muttered a spell and the woods burned making some fire. Arme took out some food and started cooking them. Lire and Elesis proceeded on setting up the camp. After Arme cooked food, she handed it to them. Arme took out some food for pets and gave it to Mimi and Lili. They started eating.

"This is delicious Arme! So Knight Master isn't here so I'm sure it's ok if I don't behave properly." Elesis praised Arme and started eating like last time. Arme and Lire giggled at Elesis' actions.

"It's just easy to cook you know." Arme finally said.

"So what's our plan tomorrow?" Lire asked.

"Well, we eat breakfast then we head towards Kerrie Beach." Elesis replied.

"Give me your bowls. I'll wash them." Lire said as she finished eating. Elesis and Arme finished eating and helped Lire. By the time they finished washing the plates and bowls they went inside their tents. They changed into their pajamas.

Elesis' tent...

"How come I'm the only one who doesn't have a pet?" Elesis said while brushing her hair. She pulled out her Fire necklace which she got from her father.

"Father, I promise if I can't save you then I'll save the whole world." Elesis thought clutching her Fire necklace. She turned off the lights and went to sleep quickly for tomorrow's journey.

Lire's tent...

Lire was lying down at her own green sleeping bag. Lili was beside her.

"Lili, can I hug you while sleeping?" Lire asked. Lili froze for the moment and she began to speak up.

"Well last time you ask me to let you hug me was..." The blob trailed off and recalling that time.

(Flashback)

"Lili, can I hug you while sleeping?" Eleven year old Lire asked. At that time Lili was out of her egg already.

"Sure Lire~!" Lili said happily. So Lire picked Lili up and lied down. The moment she hugged Lili she fell asleep. A few minutes later, Lilli was struggling to break free since Lire is squeezing her that much.

"I ca...can't... br... brea... breathe!" Lili said. Even slimes need to breathe... Somehow that is. Lili tried her best to use Bump Attack at Lire so she will wake up. After 2 tries of Bump Attack, Lire woke up and was surprised to see Lili panting. Ever since that time Lili didn't let Lire hug her while sleeping.

(End of Flashback)

"Remember that you almost killed me?" Lili asked.

"Now that you mention that. I'm sorry." Lire apologized.

"Well good night now Lire."

"Good night Lili." Lire turned off the lights and slept.

Arme's tent...

"Arme, you look so sad." Mimi said, wondering also what Arme is thinking off.

"Well, it's just we really did have a lot of good memories at Kerrie Beach don't you think?" Arme asked.

"Yes. We went there with your parents always from what I know."

"Skipping that, shouldn't we go to sleep? We need to rest for tomorrow's adventure."

"Good night then Arme."

"Good night, Mimi." Arme petted her cat first before turning off the lights and going to sleep.

* * *

"Good Morning! Come on let's go the beach is waiting for us!" Elesis said energetically.

"Morning Elesis!" Arme greeted, while giving Elesis her breakfast. Lire was awake that time and started eating.

"Arme's cooking is really delicious! So after this were going to go now right?"

"Yes! The beach is really nice but if you wouldn't mind I would like to stay out of the water." Mimi replied.

"I'll help killing those monsters!" Lili said.

"Wait, you can kill those monsters?" Elesis asked Lili.

"Of course! I could use my Bump Attack on them."

"Then I'll use my claws to scratch the monsters." Mimi said.

"Shouldn't we hurry up and continue the talking on the way to Kerrie Beach?" Lire asked. They all nodded. After 30 minutes they have finished eating and packing. They started to walk towards Kerrie Beach. Arme is leading them again. After one hour they arrived at Kerrie Beach. Elesis, Lire and Arme took off their Adventurer armor set revealing their Ninian armor set.

"Wait you two wore your Ninian armor already?" Elesis asked since she didn't expect for the three of them to wear their Ninian armor set also.

"Well it's because I want to swim here at Kerrie Beach." Lire said, laughing a bit.

"Maybe we could swim later?" Mimi asked. A harpy found them and prepared to launch an attack but luckily Arme was able to see the harpy.

"Incoming! **Saver! Athena's Sword!**" Arme shouted. They all dodged the harpy's incoming attack and they readied their weapons.

"Look's like we could swim later." Elesis said.

"Meow! Where did that pebble came from?" Mimi asked as she was being thrown by many pebbles. She looked at who did that came from. She saw a stone goblin she dodged the next stones that the stone goblin was throwing.

"You'll pay for that!" Mimi said while dashing at the stone goblin. She used Scratch on the stone goblin. When she was finished killing the stone goblin she helped Arme kill the other goblins. Elesis was slashing the harpy while jumping. Lire was shooting arrows at the other harpy and Lilli was by her side, bumping the other monsters who are attempting to hurt Lire.

"Does someone have a great idea to kill these annoying gigantic humanoid birds?" Elesis shouted.

"Maybe a meteor? What can you say Arme?" Lire asked. She looked over Arme and saw that she is just standing there and not moving. The other harpy went near her and was about to launch an attack but Arme teleported quickly she then drew a line and slammed her staff on the ground sending shockwaves on the harpy and killing it. Lire looked at Elesis. She saw Elesis doing the same and when the harpy was about to attack her she dodged then continuously slashing the harpy.

"Lire! The harpy's going to kill you if you don't move now!" Mimi shouted. Lire dodged.

"**Big Shot!**" Lire fired 5 arrows at the harpy. They fought the monsters for about 30 minutes. After defeating the monsters they looked around if there were any goblins or harpys. Elesis and Lire dropped their weapons and went straight to the water. Arme and Mimi still looked around since they find it strange for no boss to appear. Arme was about to drop her wand until she heard a sound she looked behind and there she saw the leader, a Harpy Queen.

"As what I said maybe we could swim later." Mimi said. Arme teleported at the back of the Harpy Queen and muttered a spell. Suddenly meteors were falling from the sky. Lire and Elesis went straight to get their weapons and they found it strange for them not to be hurt by the meteor. The Queen Harpy got hit and fell. Elesis and Lire took this opportunity to attack the Harpy Queen. Lire was firing arrows from a safe distance. Elesis was about to attack the monster but it flew upwards. Arme was still in the same spot when she casted meteor. The Harpy Queen used her feathers to strike all of the Grand Chase even their pets. Arme picked Mimi up and teleported at the right time to avoid the attack while the others were hurt.

"Looks like we will have ground pork for dinner everyone." Arme announced as she and Mimi appeared. Mimi licked her paws after Arme said that.

"Don't underestimate me little mage. All of you might be a delicious feast for the other harpies." The Queen Harpy said. Elesis imagined about her eating the monster. She looked at the monster like she was some sort of cooked pork causing the Queen Harpy to flinch a bit. Since the Harpy Queen was a few feet above the ground Elesis used Air Spiral. The monster flew away and steadied to attack the poor little blob. Lire went under the monster and used Arrow Rain. The monster was hurt badly and still continue try attacking Lilli but Lilli moved out of the way and when the Queen Harpy looked at her prey she saw Arme behind her.

"Here's for the ground pork~! **Firestorm!**" Arme shouted instantly killing the harpy... and also cooking it. The Harpy fell down and Arme went beside it. She poked it with a fork.

"It's dead~!" Arme said.

"Bu-but it still has its feathers!" Lire stammered.

"Fine I'll put it out" Arme pouted and began putting out its feathers. Lire, Elesis, Lilli and Mimi helped her out. After 10 minutes they have taken out the feathers.

"Finally let's swim!" Elesis shouted as she ran at the water. Lire and Lilli followed in suit. Elesis started by splashing water at Lire and Lilli. Lire noticed Arme still haven't went in the water. She was surprised to see a sad Arme because she was used to see a cheerful one. Lire went beside Arme.

"Come on Arme. Let's go and don't be sad." Lire said as she was stuck a hand out.

"Maybe later. I just want to remember my memories here." Arme replied. Lire went back to the water but she looked at Arme before her feet could touch the water. Elesis asked Lire what's the problem with Arme. Lire just shrugged and whispered something on her ear.

"This place really reminds me of..." Arme thought but she was easily interrupted by Elesis, Lili and Lire since she was gloomy.

"Come on shorty! I thought you're the cheerful mage of Serdin. Forget about the painful and sad memories! Come here and have fun." Elesis shouted still splashing some water on Arme's face. Mimi just run towards the shade of a Coconut tree and rested on its shade there. Elesis kept on splashing some water on Arme's water. Elesis and Arme stopped for a moment and smiled at each other. Confused Lire looked at the two. Elesis and Arme suddenly splashed water on Lire. The three of them played. A few minutes later, Lire saw that the sun was about set.

"I'll fix the camp now." Lire announced. The two nodded and continued splashing water on each other. After they saw that Lire finished setting the camp they stepped out of the water and at the dry sand. Lire looked at the two and smiled. Elesis was drenched in water while Arme was a bit wet. Lire giggled at the two. Elesis and Arme gave her a confused look.

"Looks like the two of you are getting along and having fun." Lire said. Elesis and Arme's eyes widened and looked at each other.

"Me? Getting along with that nerdy short stack? It's impossible!" Elesis shouted. Arme rolled her eyes a bit.

"See you're starting again our own fight by teasing me. Why don't you stop it, muscle head?" Arme responded. Lire looked at the two. The two started arguing again as usual. Lire was very angry that time. She was giving the two some angry aura.

"I thought they got along already." Lire thought. As soon as they felt Lire's angry aura which they can always feel when they are arguing, they stopped bickering and looked at Lire. They saw twitching Lire who is looking at the ground where she is standing and clenching her fists. They looked at each other and gulped.

"Sorry! We will never do it again!" Elesis and Arme bowed and said in unison. Lire calmed down and unclenched her fists after hearing this and she looked at the two with a smile on her face.

"Lire can be really scary sometimes." Lilli and Mimi thought as they went towards them.

"Can you fry the harpy again Arme?" Lire asked in her usual sweet tone. Arme nodded and went towards her tent to get her wand. After she went out of her tent she charged up and when she was full of mana, she threw the dead harpy queen into the air. She used firestorm toasting the harpy queen in the air. When the harpy was 10 feet above the ground, Elesis sliced it with her sword. Lire and Arme used a large cloth to catch the sliced harpy.

"Let's eat now!" Elesis said as she rushed towards the large cloth but Arme blocked her way. Elesis, Lilli and Lire wondered. Arme smiled and brought out her pot. Luna got the answer why Arme blocked Elesis way. Lire, Lilli and Elesis watched Arme as she made another food. After 20 minutes she already made a harpy soup, fried harpy, harpy nugget, coconut juice, coconut salad and rice. For the finishing touch Arme brought out a big picnic mat and placed it at the sand. She placed the plates at the picnic mat and prepared their food. Arme conjured a few fireballs to gather above the center of the large picnic mat. Elesis' eyes sparkled as she saw the wonderful setting. Lire looked pleased. They sat at the picnic mat and ate.

"This is really the best! I never knew that you're good at doing these things." Elesis told Arme.

"Whoever you like might be lucky." Lire added.

"It's not like that. These things are just easy." Arme responded. After a few minutes, they have finished eating and decided to rest. They went inside their own tents, changed into their pajamas and they slept already except for Arme.

Arme's tent...

"I wonder if he forgot about me." Arme thought while petting Mimi. She pulled out her teddy bear necklace and gazed at it.

(Flashback)

"Faster! I have something to show you!" A silver-haired boy shouted at the 4 year old Arme while running. The boy stopped running since he knew that he always runs faster than Arme. After 2 minutes, the princess had finally caught up.

"Why do you have to be faster than me?" Arme asked. She received a chuckle from him. Arme frowned and looked everywhere. She spotted the boy's house. Arme asked if they are going inside. The silver-haired boy nodded. The boy held Arme's hand and led her inside. His mother greeted them as soon as she saw them. They went inside the greenhouse. The boy led Arme to the part where many Lupines are planted. He saw her smile, a warm loving smile that gives everyone happiness and hope.

"I planted it all for you! These Lupines are my farewell gifts." He tried his best to give a smile that won't let her cry. Arme knew that.

"Promise me that you will come back Lass." The mage said as she gave a sad smile.

"I promise." He paused. "Let's have one more promise and that is we will never forget each other." He continued.

"Let's see." Lass paused again. "If we broke our promise you will need to use any attacks on me including your meteors even I don't like it and I'll do the same! Ok?" He continued as he picked a bouquet of lupines and handed it to Arme. The girl nodded and smiled as she looked at the lupines.

(End of Flashback)

"A Promise is a promise. Right, Lass?" She said as she cried. She looked at her teddy bear necklace again and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up and prepare breakfast!" Elesis shouted.

"Stop running please. You know that I just can't run fast like you." Arme said as she hugged her pillow tightly.

"I'm not running."

"No!" Arme shouted as she woke up from her dream.

"What do you mean by no?"

"It's nothing." The two went out of Arme's tent and saw Lire who finished preparing breakfast. Elesis gave her an I-want-Arme's-food-in-the-morning look. Lire just shrugged. They sat and ate at the picnic mat. They were silent while eating.

"So we are going back to the castle after eating?" Elesis broke the silence. Lire shrugged and Arme nodded. Elesis wondered why Arme was saying those things while sleeping.

"Arme, why did you scream a while ago?" Elesis asked. Arme told them that she just remembered something and doesn't want to talk about it. After eating they packed up and headed for Serdin. They travelled for 17 hours to reach Serdin. They entered the city and walked towards the castle.

"Arme is hiding something from us. I just need to find out!" Elesis thought as she looked at Arme. They finally got inside the castle. They dropped their bags, took a bath and changed into their proper clothing. After a few minutes they fell asleep. Elesis woke up in the middle of the night. She planned to go to the kitchen when she noticed the queen isn't sleeping because there was light beneath the door. She heard a familiar voice talking to the queen. She looked at both sides and there were no guards. She opened the door a little and started eavesdropping. She saw Arme sitting at the queen's bed and beside her was the queen of Serdin.

"How was your day at Kerrie Beach?" The queen of Serdin asked.

"Fine but I remembered him before we went here." Arme said.

"Can you still go on?"

"Of course mom! I promised myself that I will find him. I do wish that he is still alive."

"I don't get why you still haven't forgot him."

"He is my first friend and we made a promise. I wouldn't want to receive a final strike from him. I'll give him a firestorm first before he can do that."

"That's improper for a princess. If someone hurts you then I think you know what will happen."

"If our mission is finished, do you really need to reveal to everyone that I'm still alive?"

"Yes. Everyone needs to know."

"Then I'll need to do those princess duties and act like one."

"At least you didn't experience it when you were a child."

"I experienced it and I want to get away from it again."

"Oh, you're right. I remembered when we announced that you and your grandmother died due to Kaze'aze."

"That's not the truth, but in reality, I stayed at Violet Mage Guild and you asked them to keep my identity a secret."

"At least you got more friends."

"Yeah. They befriended me because I was in the top of the class."

"You look sad."

"When will my teammates know about me being a princess? Can I tell them? I feel like betraying them."

"I think one of them is listening to our conversation now." The queen said calmly. Arme gave her mother a curious look. Elesis froze for a moment.

"How did she know that?" Elesis thought.

"You can come out now." The queen said. Elesis obeyed and opened the door. She stepped inside the room with an I'm-sorry look on her face. Arme bit her lip and snickered. The queen cleared her throat. Arme immediately stopped snickering and paid attention to Elesis.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I shouldn't have done that." Elesis said as she bowed.

"Why are you here by the way?" Arme asked a little bit rude.

"Arme, your attitude." The queen said. Arme behaved quickly. Elesis giggled a bit while the queen smiled.

"Please don't tell this to anyone. It needs to be a secret. Only a few people know that she is my daughter." The queen said. Elesis nodded. The queen told them to head back at their rooms and they obeyed. Elesis went to the kitchen first before they go to their own rooms. There was silence while walking.

"So who is that person your highness that you are talking about?" Elesis asked, breaking the silence.

"My friend when I still haven't entered the Violet Mage's Guild." Arme replied.

"What is his name?"

"Don't ask."

"Why?"

"You might laugh."

"I won't!"

"Fine! His name is Lass."

"I see. Well that was strange! Do I need to keep this as a secret?"

"Please do."

"You don't want to take princess lessons?"

"I hate it." Arme said. Elesis didn't speak anymore. They finally arrived at their room. They headed towards their room and slept.

* * *

"Arme, wake up! We have a mission." Elesis shook Arme violently. Arme woke up and accidentally pushed Elesis out of the bed. Elesis landed with a loud thud.

"Get out of the bed if you want to find him!" Elesis told Arme. She quickly hopped out of her bed, took a bath and changed her clothes at this statement.

"Where are we going?" Arme asked as she brushed her hair. Elesis sat at Arme's bed.

"I knew that you will get out of your bed when I say if you want to find him." Elesis said. Arme glared at her. Before Arme could speak, they heard a knock from the door. Elesis opened it and saw Lire and Lili.

"Good morning Arme, Elesis and Mimi." Lire greeted them happily. Arme, Elesis and Mimi greeted Lire and Lili.

"So where are we going again?" Arme asked again as she packed her things up.

"We need to kill some orcs since they attacked last time. You know that time was so mad because they ruined my sleep." The knight said with a hint of irritation due to remembering that time.

"No more going around circles. Just say it." The mage said seriously.

"We are going at..."

* * *

That was long! Another cliffhanger! Elesis, Arme and Lire will be leaving soon! I wonder when. Aha! Got it! But of course it is a secret meaning na-i-sho~!

Reminders for myself:

1. Don't leave a cliffhanger about where the next battle will be held... again!

2. Reread your story to ensure things.

3. Stop putting notes on your story.


	5. The Real Adventure Begins!

Yay! Finally updated this story. Sorry for the long wait. But i wish you will like or love this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase...

* * *

Chapter 5: The Real Adventure Begins!

"No more going around circles. Just say it." Arme said seriously.

"We are going at Orc Temple." Elesis announced.

"I can get revenge this time for my sleep! Bwuahahahahahahahaha!" Elesis thought as she smirked.

"Let's go! I don't want to walk or camp so let's teleport." Arme said while pulling Elesis which made her come back to reality. Lire followed and they headed to the throne room. They told the knight master and the queen of Serdin that they will leave now. They walked outside the city for one hour. They stopped at their tracks. Arme told the two to hold hands with her so all of them can teleport. Within a split second they have arrived at their destination.

"We're here." Arme told Elesis and Lire.

"I can smell orcs!" Mimi said, alerting the whole chase. Arme picked Mimi up and teleported on the back of the orc and slammed her wand on the ground. It killed the orc instantly. Arme kept on teleporting until she killed all orcs who were guarding. Elesis jaw dropped while Lire stood silenced.

"I should have got my revenge on them!" Elesis shouted.

"We're leaving you!" Arme announced as she pulled Lire towards the entrance of the temple.

"We should wait for her!" Lire said, looking over at Elesis. Arme stopped on her tracks.

"Come on Elesis. We need to finish this quick. I want to rest." The mage said as she didn't mind to turn around. She released Lire and waited Elesis to follow them. They went inside and saw many orcs. They killed all of the orc in the first part within 8 minutes. They killed the other orcs within 20 minutes.

"Those orcs are annoying!" Elesis said.

"They come in groups. We need to find the boss now!" Lire murmured.

"Let's get over this fast. I'm too tired to move!" The purple haired girl said, panting. She cured and casted a shield.

"Can you stand up?"

"You look tired.

"I'm okay." She kept her balance but eventually failed and blacked out.

"I told ya, she's not okay at all."

"I know that, Elesis." Suddenly the orc boss and two orcs appeared out of nowhere. The monsters prepared they're hammer and attacked them. Mimi and Lilli blocked the two orcs. Elesis stood up and readied her sword. Lire cleared her throat a bit.

"You will pay, Orc Lord for destroying Elesis sleep last time!" Lire shouted.

"Shouldn't I say that? And that's my line!" Elesis murmured.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Anyway I'll attack that big orc. Mimi and Lili surely would attack the orcs. Lire, you stay here and guard Arme."

"I insist. I'll stay in this spot while aiming arrows." Lire paused. "And guard Arme. How's that?" Lire said as she stood up. Elesis smirked and headed towards the big orc. Lire aimed her arrows towards the orcs. After 2 minutes, Lire looked at Elesis. She saw Elesis knocked out. She aimed her arrows at the big orc. She looked over Mimi and Lilli who were knocked out also. The big orc was about to strike her. Lire knowing that she is not good at close combat closed her eyes and waited for death to embrace her. She was hit by the orc and blacked out. The orc was about to kill her when a voice was heard.

"Do I really need to save these people?" Sieghart said. The orc readied its hammer and proceeded to attack him.

"I hate to battle but I need to save my granddaughter." He murmured as he looked at Elesis.

"I can't believe she mistook me to be her great great great great great grandfather. I'm only her grandfather. Sheesh." He swung his blade towards the orc. The orc became enraged and attacked Sieghart but he was able to dodge it all.

"You're no fun to battle. Let's get this over shall we? **Grinding Punisher!**" He attacked the two orcs while Sieghart blinded the big orc. The monster put his two hands on his eyes since it was painful.

"I'll leave this to them." Sieghart said as he walked towards Elesis. He pulled out a natal ring and wore it at Elesis' finger. He did the same for Lire and Arme. After that, he left. Elesis' eyes squinted.

"What in the world happened?"Elesis grumbled, sitting up. She saw Lire and Arme waking up. The three of them looked at each other and blinked. They heard a roaring sound which made them look at the orc.

"Should we finish that boss monster?" Lire asked. The two nodded. They readied they're weapons and attacked the orcs.

"**Air Spiral!**" Elesis slashed upwards and stroke the orc on its heart.

"**Shooting star!**" Lire went beside the orc and aimed her arrows on a spiral way. All of the arrows hit the monster.

"**Firestorm!**" Pillars of fire surrounded Arme. Arme jumped and when she landed, the pillars broke and the Orc Lord was on fire. All the debris hit the Orc Lord. The Orc Lord fell to the ground.

"That's my revenge for disturbing my sleep and knocking all of us!" Elesis shouted.

"It's turning into dust!" Lire said.

"Is that a medal and an orb?" Arme and Mimi chorused.

"It's our first time seeing and obtaining an orb."

"Actually I kept the orbs from our previous battle." Lire explained.

"So did you keep some medals?" Arme asked.

"No."

"Why is it 11 medals?"

"I have no idea."

"Let's go home." Arme said as she picked up the orbs and medals. She held the hands of Elesis and Lire. Mimi held Lire's hands and Lilli using her paws. The group teleported and arrived at Serdin. They landed at the Grand Chase room. Arme, Lire, Lili and Mimi landed safely because of the couch. Elesis landed at the floor, face first.

"Can't you give me a good landing?" Elesis shouted at Arme.

"I'm sorry if I can't make your landing good!" Arme snap back.

"Well you should have given me a good landing!"

"I'm too tired to give you a good landing! I don't have that much control on my power when I'm tired!"

"Quit reasoning, short stack!"

"You're so annoying redhead!"

"You're childish voice is the one who is annoying!"

"Stop it!" Lire shouted as she can hear Arme and Elesis bickering again.

"Don't interfere!" Arme and Elesis chorused.

"This is the first time they did this to me. I wish Knight Master was here." Lire thought. Her wish came true. Knight Master opened the door and stopped the two. Of course they got scolded again.

"The queen wants to see you so hurry up!" Knight Master said. They ate first. They followed the Knight Master then they entered the big door and bowed as a sign of respect.

"I've been waiting for you Grand Chase. Knight Master please tell them the details." The Queen of Serdin said. Knight Master stood up and nodded.

"I have something to say to you. It might interest you." KM paused and then continued. "You have a new and long mission." They looked at each other for a while.

"What is the mission all about?" Arme asked.

"You'll need to find Kaze'aze on your own. The Red Gorgos has the map. When do you want to start your real adventure?" KM replied. Elesis saw Arme smile. The three looked at each other and then smiled.

"We shall be taking it now!" Elesis declared.

"We can't be on stand-by here and wait for the witch's next move." Arme murmured, smiling.

"We don't want other people to be in danger." Lire said after Arme.

"Then pack your things and start your journey." KM declared. The whole group nodded and packed their things. They all packed their needs and put them on their small magical bag. Before leaving they headed towards the throne room to report to the Queen of Serdin and Knight Master that they are leaving. They were about to exit the throne room when the Queen wants to talk to Arme in private.

"Arme, do you really want to continue?" The Queen of Serdin asked.

"Yes. I won't back out!" Arme replied. The Queen looked at the mage for a second and waved her staff.

"I guess I'll need to give you those items. I want to communicate to all of you while journeying." Two bubbles appeared in front of Arme. The first bubble popped and a crystal ball fell but Arme caught it.

"This is for communication and transporting item purposes right?"

"Yes. You have your pot fragments and orc medal right? You kept all of those pot fragments when you were inside the Violet Mage Guild from what I know."

"Yes." Arme took out her fragments and medal. It glowed and went inside the second bubble. The bubble popped and a pot can be seen. Arme stared at it as it fell.

"You need that to defend and heal your friends. You also need that to attack the monsters you will encounter on your journey."

"That's heavy. I'll slow down because of that. For sure if I carry that it will take us long time to reach our destination."

"You're giving me plenty of problems."

"Then how will I be able to bring my pot, bag and staff in the same time?"

"You're acting like a child."

"It's because I stayed at the Violet Mage Guild for a long time and in a young age."

"Moving on, your weapons and necklaces would be in one place." The Queen waved her wand and a bubble appeared again. It popped and Arme caught the necklace. Her pot, wand and ice necklace glowed brightly and went inside the orb pendant of the necklace.

"Thanks! May I go now?"

"Yes but your identity must be kept as a secret and no teleporting."

"Yes! I won't forget that! Goodbye your highness!" Arme ran out of the room and closed the door loudly.

"What do I need to do when it comes to her?" The Queen of Serdin sighed. Knight Master entered the room. The two talked. They stopped when they heard a voice of a boy.

"Your highness, do you want me to keep in watch?" The mysterious boy said.

"Please do." The Queen replied.

"Then I'll be following the princess now." Knight Master felt that the boy was gone. She turned to look at the Queen.

"Do you think they will be okay?" KM asked. The Queen nodded and smiled.

-The Grand Chase's situation-

"So you have a pot now?" Elesis asked while walking.

"Yup! Did you master your weapons already? If yes, then for Elesis you will need some spear fragments and for Lire you will need some crossbow fragments." Arme wondered and explained. Elesis and Lire nodded.

"So, how come you guys brought your pets and I don't have one?" Lire and Arme looked at each other then gazed at their pets because of Elesis' statement.

"Jealous?"

"I'm not, crazy mage!"

"You are, red!"

"I'm not, petite nerd!"

"You are, muscle head!"

"Stop it and don't you say shut up or don't interfere to me! Got it?" Lire shouted cutting the two.

"Got it!" The two chorused. And after hours of walking they saw a ten orcs who were about to attack them. They attacked and finished the orcs. Elesis got 3 spear fragments while Lire got 7 crossbow fragments.

"This isn't my lucky day!" Elesis grumbled as she gazed at her spear fragments.

"It's okay Elesis! You'll get some more for sure! By the way is this enough for me to get my crossbow?" Lire asked, her eyes twinkling a bit.

"Nope. You need 50 fragments! But you got 7 so that leaves 43!" Arme answered. The moon was seen even from the beach of Bermesiah. They stopped and decided to camp on the beach since it was night time already.

"Let's see what's in this pot!" Arme said. She put her hand inside the magical pot and got a fried harpy. She did it again but this time she got an unlighted bomb. She accidentally touched the fuse and the bomb lit up. She threw it in the air. The bomb suddenly exploded. Lire blinked.

"That's dangerous." Lire and Elesis chorused, pointing at Arme's pot. Arme smiled and she turned the pot upside down. Lire covered her ears and closed her eyes. Different ingredients suddenly fell from the pot. Elesis pinched herself since she thought that she was dreaming. The knight tapped the archer and pointed at the food. The purple-haired girl smiled and began to set the foods properly. While waiting, Elesis and Lire set up the tent.

"The food is now okay!" The mage shouted at the chase and their pets. Elesis' eyes sparkled and ran towards the table. Lire giggled and walked.

"Thanks for the fooooood!" Elesis shouted. She ate again like last time since no one will scold Elesis. After 30 minutes of eating, they washed the plates and proceeded to sleep.

* * *

"Moooooooorning! Get up Elesis! WE NEED TO CONTINUE OUR JOURNEY!" Arme shouted while violently shaking Elesis.

"I think that won't work Arme." Lire informed.

"Then let's see about this!" Arme summoned her pot and charged her mana. Bombs were suddenly besides Elesis' sleeping bag. Elesis woke up with a loud scream.

"Did I miss anything?" Elesis asked.

"Breakfast is ready then we shall be heading towards Orc temple first. After we go there we shall be going at Gorgo's Dungeon." Elesis did a mad dash towards the table and ate like last time again. Lire sighed while Arme ate fast.

"Thanks for the food!" Elesis said after a few minutes of eating. Arme washed the plates while Elesis and Lire prepared for their journey. Elesis sighed as she saw the small desert.

"I hate deserts even its small." Elesis proclaimed.

"Like we have a choice." Arme answered.

"Can't we just teleport?"

"Nope." The two sighed in sync.

"Cheer up! We can get away from this desert!" Lire said, trying to cheer up the mage and the knight.

"This is a problem. I can't hide in this mini desert." A mysterious boy whispered, watching the Grand Chase.

"Never mind I'm going to drag you two there." Lire announced, dragging the two girls and Mimi. After three hours, Lire dropped the three since they arrived at their destination.

"Let's have lunch here." Elesis said. The two nodded and Arme started making lunch. Lire and Elesis sets up the table. Arme called the two and they proceeded at eating. While eating they were talking about different things like Elesis told them about Kanavan. Lire talked about Eryuell Island while Arme told them about their second weapons or jobs. After a few minutes, they finished eating and packing. They headed at Gorgo's Dungeon. On the way they saw a few monsters and they killed it. Elesis noticed that something is shining from Arme's cloak and told the mage about it. The princess took notice of it. She took out the crystal ball.

"Pyuarin Suishou Amai Jueri. Please help me out!" Arme chanted. The ball gave a bright light and the Queen can be seen.

"Hello Grand Chase. How is your job obtaining going?" The Queen of Serdin wondered.

"You contacted us just because of that, your highness?" Arme asked, twitching a little.

"We encountered a lot of monsters. I need 29 crossbow fragments and I'll be a crossbowman." Lire informed.

"That's true and I need 37 spear fragments." Elesis grumbled.

"Ok then! Inform me if you ever obtain your second job and you arrived at Gorgo's dungeon. Bye!" The Queen of Serdin said.

"Queen Sepheria and Princess Arme are really the same. I hope you're watching Queen Rinslette. You need to see your twin sister and niece's likeness." The mysterious boy thought as he watched them in a safe distance. He saw Arme pouted and stomp her feet. He chuckled at the sight.

* * *

A few days passed and they have arrived at Gorgo's dungeon. Elesis and Arme were rejoicing because they were out of the desert. Lire, Mimi and Lili sighed. The mysterious boy who was still watching them from afar smiled.

"We have finally arrived at Gorgo's Dungeon! No deserts! Yay!" Elesis shouted as she danced around.

"Let's go inside!" Arme murmured.

"Help me!" A voice said.

"Did you hear that?" Elesis asked, looking everywhere.

"We didn't hear anything Elesis." Lire replied.

"I'm sure I heard something." Elesis answered.

"Can we go inside now? Please?" Arme pleaded. The two nodded followed by their pets. They went inside. Lire pictured the place as a maze. For every room they went, Elesis was annoyed because of the Gons. She wanted to castrate them badly. Arme kept on firing fire balls on the Anmon Scouts. Lire aimed her arrows at the Gorgons. Mimi and Lili helped their masters at fighting.

"Please hurry up." A voice said again on the back of Elesis' mind.

"This is irritating. That person doesn't even give me where he or she is." Elesis thought, slashing the Gons. They cleared all the rooms inside the dungeon. Before they go to the final room, they jumped at the platforms. They entered the final room, the location of the Gorgos.

"Prepare to die Kaze'aze!" Elesis shouted as she took her battle stance. The Red Gorgos looked at her and tilted its head a bit.

"Elesis I think you got it all wrong." Lire politely said.

"Come on! Let's attack Kaze'aze so the world will have peace!"

"But that is..." Lire trailed off.

"That's not Kaze'aze. It's a Red Gorgos you idiot." Arme said flatly. Lire smiled as she sweat dropped.

"Just attack and let's get this over with!" Elesis shouted, trying to cover up her mistake and running towards the boss monster. Lire started shooting a volley of arrows. Arme started charging her mana. While battling the monster, Elesis could still hear the voice that was making her annoyed. The Gorgos jumped. Elesis moved out of the way when the monster was about to fall on top of her. When the Gorgos landed, there were shockwaves which caused the girls and their pets to lose balance. They got up and started attacking again. Elesis ran beside the monster and slashed it. Lire aimed her arrows at the Gons, Anmon Scouts and Gorgons. Arme twirled her wand and shouted Meteor. Meteors suddenly fell even the place was closed. The Gorgos focused its attention on Arme and lunged at her. Luckily, Arme teleported out of the way just in time.

"Hit its head. That is the monster's weak spot." The voice inside Elesis' mind said. She dashed at the boss monster and attacked it upwards then stabbed her sword at the monster's head. It fell then turned into dust. Elesis saw the orb and picked it up.

"Please save me. Look for me. One of these walls leads to a small prison cell." The voice pleaded one again.

"I get it. Just hang in there wherever you are!" Elesis answered.

"What's the problem Elesis? Did your mind got jumbled or something?" Arme asked, looking at Elesis who was gazing at the whole room and ran.

"Shut up Arme. Now is not the time to do that. Someone needs our help!" Elesis replied as she stabbed her sword at the wall. The wall broke. Lire and Arme jaw dropped while Elesis smirked. They saw a small opening.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Elesis asked. The two shook their heads. Elesis sighed.

"Are you feeling scared yet?" She taunted.

"I'll go with you Elesis." Lire said.

"I'll stay here to be on watch." Arme replied.

"Let's go then!" Elesis shouted. Elesis and Lire went inside the small opening. After a few minutes of walking, the two saw a small prison cell. Elesis ran over the cell and saw a flame-like wolf. Elesis broke the cell and carried the flame-like wolf. Elesis and Lire went back where Arme was.

"Arme, please heal this wolf." Elesis requested. Arme nodded and held out her wand. She chanted Cure. The wolf woke up and sat.

"Thank you for freeing me. As your reward I'll help you in your adventure." The wolf told to Elesis.

"That means you are the one who was saying something inside my mind. What exactly are you?" Elesis screamed as she pointed at the wolf. Lire, Arme and their pets were surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Yes, I was the one who was communicating in your mind. I'm actually Havoc." The wolf said.

"Havocs huh? Aren't they rare or something?" Arme asked.

"Havocs are not rare, in fact we are many. It's just that we always hide." The Havoc replied.

"It's nice to meet you Havoc!" Mimi and Lili greeted.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you." Havoc politely answered.

"I say we should camp here." Lire said. They all agreed. Elesis told Arme to cook the Gon but she disagreed. Lire broke up their fight by asking Arme if cooking an Anmon Scout is okay for her and she said yes. They chatted.

* * *

Four days have passed since they left Gorgos' Dungeon. They were all scolded by Knight Master again since they forgot to tell her and Queen Sepheria that they have arrived at the place. While continuing their journey, Elesis noticed Lire's ears are twitching.

"Lire, what is the problem with your ears?" Elesis asked.

"Someone needs our help. We need to go at Elven Forest." Lire informed. Arme and Elesis nodded. Once they stepped inside the Elven Forest, they were surprised at what they saw. Animals were dead. The plants were destroyed. Blood stained the usual green grass. Lire walked over at one tree and put her hands over it.

"So nasty. Who can do such thing?" Lire asked herself. Lili hopped beside her. Lili tried her best to cheer her own master. Lire was pulled out from her thoughts when she heard a shriek.

* * *

Sieghart to the rescue~! Now who could that mysterious boy be? Could it be possible that that boy is Lass? They will be on their own now. Poor Grand Chase... always scolded by Knight Master. Arme got her pot which is dangerous and useful. Lucky Lire... she got a lot of fragments. Elesis got her pet now but she has a few fragments for her second job. The Elven Forest is destroyed! Who could have shrieked? Maybe you need to wait so you can know the answers. :D

I'm sorry if there are errors. *bows in apology* but i hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Read and Review~!


End file.
